


Rippen in Love

by shopgirl152



Series: Story a Day May 2015 [2]
Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, The Princess Most Fair, inner monologue, inner thoughts, rippen loves the pigoilet, short short story, surrealist art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rippen never fell in love often. In fact, if the truth were told, he'd never been in love period. But this was different; this was a combination of surrealism and absurdity. He was in a love with a Pigoilet. A stupid, absurd idea that combined a pig and a toilet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rippen in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm not even going to PRETEND this story is any good. Hope it amuses you at least.

Rippen never fell in love often. In fact, if the truth were told, he'd never been in love period. But this was different; this was a combination of surrealism and absurdity.

By all rights, he should have hated it. But, he didn't.

In his dimension, as an underpaid art teacher, he could keep his true feelings a secret. Scoff. Laugh. Tell Boone his creation was ridiculous and then gleefully give the high schooler an F triple minus.

But here, here in this stupid dimension where everyone was forced to sing about their true feelings, he was in love.

He was in a love with a Pigoilet. A stupid, absurd idea that combined a pig and a toilet. It wasn't even functional.

Well, in his dimension it wasn't. In this dimension, it had been turned into a glorious princess carriage with graceful sloping lines and perfect angles.

Surrealist art at its best.

Rippen always did have a weakness for surreal art. And this stupid, glorious, amazing pigoilet wasn't helping his status as part time villian.

Instead, he was being swept up in a flurry of emotions, letting his guard down, singing a love song to a non-functional piece of art as Boone galloped by on a unicorn, asking if his grade could be changed to an F plus.

He shook his head. "All grades are final." The words came out as a melodious tune with perfect pitch and he scowled, tearing his gaze away from the surrealist art.

It was time to get back to the task at hand. He had a job to do.

But not before whisper singing seven little words:

"I love you Pigoilet, just between us."

He hated musicals.


End file.
